User rights:Request
Admin Administrators Administrators (also known as "admins" or "sysops") are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following rights: * All privileges from both the Content Moderator and Discussions Moderator groups. * Block users from editing and other actions. * Grant and revoke both the Chat Moderator and Discussions Moderator rights. * Edit the community's skin and format. * Edit white-listed MediaWiki pages. How to apply to apply for admin requires 500+ edits including at least 3 mainspace edits. to apply you must be a community member for at least 1 month, created at last 2 new pages have a clean block and chat ban history for 3 months. rollback Rollbacks Edit Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. The "rollback" permission allows a user to undo bad edits with one click: by using the rollback link on diff pages, the user's contributions page, or the list of recent changes. The edit summary for a rollback edit is (Reverted edits by X (talk) to last version by Y). How to apply to apply rollback requires at least 30 edits and been a community member for at least 1 month. Content Moderator Content Moderators Content Moderators are users who have additional tools available to moderate specific parts of the community. These tools are: * Editing and moving fully protected pages * Deleting and undeleting pages and files * Editing and moving protected files * Rollback * Re-upload files * Protecting and unprotecting pages * Patrolling pages if the community has the RecentChanges patrol feature enabled * Deleting article comments How to apply to apply for content moderator requires 60 edits and 3 mainspace No blocks for 2 months and Been a community member for at least 1 month. Discussion moderator Discussions Moderators are users who have additional tools available to manage conversations in various features across the community where users are having discussions. These tools are: * Removing and restoring threads and replies by any user * Closing and reopening threads * Manage Forum boards, and move threads from one board to another. * Moderating chat * Deleting blog comments * Editing and deleting article comments * Moderating the Discussions feature, if enabled. Having this status causes the tag "DISCUSSIONS MODERATOR" to appear next to user's username in their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-threadmoderator. : How to apply : Discussion moderator requires 350 edits including 4 mainspace clean ban and block history for at least 3 months. : Chat Moderator Chat Moderators are users who can moderate a community's chat room. They can ban users from chat, which will kick a user out of the chat and prevent them from returning until a chat moderator, discussions moderator, or admin unbans them from the user's contributions page or until the ban expires. Having this status causes the tag "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to user's username in their profile, unless changed on MediaWiki:User-identity-box-group-chatmoderator. : How to apply Chat moderator requires at least 150 edits including 2 mainspace must have a clean ban and block history for 2 months. Bot A "bot" (short for robot) is any automated process, program, or script that makes it easier for a user to make tedious or repetitive edits and actions on a community. When a bot is running in quick succession, the recent changes log can sometimes be overtaken, making it harder to spot more substantial edits by regular users. Giving an account a "bot flag" will hide these edits from the recent changes list (although any editor can still choose to see them by clicking "Show bots"). Bot is not something you can apply for we do not give out bot tags unless its a staff bot. autopatrolled autopatrolled is a user group given to content moderators and admin for Marking Edits as patrolled this is not something we typically give out. voting When you want to apply for rights make a thread using Discussions & answer the following questions below. Username What are you applying for What's one reason you want this? What's the 2nd reason you want this? What's the 3rd reason you want this? How would you Deal with issues that occur? * Any user who fails to answer these Questions with an invalid answer has 2 days to Fix it anyone And if the Questions have not been fixed within 2 days A staff member will close the thread and Will have to start over * Any inactive staff member within 3-4 months will be demoted automatically and can be restored. *